Truth or Dare?
by nevergone4ever
Summary: It's the Hunger Games peeps! And one bottle... and a bunch of minds that are ready to think up the MOST EPIC Truths and Dares.
1. Chapter 1

"Katniss!"

"What, Finnick?"

"A few of us are playing Truth or Dare. Do you want to come over and play?"

"Sure."

Katniss and Finnick walked outside to the small park in the middle of what was New York City. Sitting in a circle was Peeta, Foxface (Kit), Thresh, Rue, Cato, Clove, Glimmer, Johanna, and Prim.

"We need a bottle to spin," said Prim.

"How about this one?" Johanna pulled out one of Haymitch's wine bottles. Everyone shrugged.

"Sure," said Rue. "I'll go first!"

She spun it around and around and around and it landed on…

Clove.

"This better be good. Clove, truth or dare?"

"Dare. Truths are for idiots."

"I dare you to…" Rue looked around, the cogs in her brain spinning. "Um…."

"Hurry up!" squealed Glimmer.

Rue glared at her. "I dare you to switch clothes with HER for the rest of the game!"

Clove looked at her camo pants and baggy blue sweatshirt, then at Glimmer's orange tutu and orange and pink leather boots and matching jacket. She heaved a huge sigh. "Fine."

After five minutes the two came out and Clove looked absolutely ridiculous in the outfit.

"How do you look better in that than me?" she angrily asked.

Glimmer sighed happily, turning so they could admire how much it hugged her curves and how the pants were creased JUST so.

"I'll spin the bottle now!" Clove eagerly grabbed the bottle with an expert flick of her wrist. It twirled around. And around. And around. And around. And around.

"Something tells me you've done this before!" said Finnick.

"I was born with it," sneered Clove.

It spun around one last time and landed on…

Prim.

Clove evilly rubbed her hands together. Then she seemed to get an idea. She turned casually to Katniss.

"I bet your sister will be too chicken to pick a dare."

"I am NOT chicken!" whined Prim.

"Are you sure? Then PICK A DARE!"

"I'll do it!"

"WHAT?!"

"I'LL DO A DARE!"

"Good. I dare you to kiss Peeta on the lips."

"NO! I want a truth!"

"Oh, but you can't chicken out. Only chickens chicken out!" Clove snickered.

"Fine! Come here, Peeta!"

"NO!" screamed the blond teen. Prim scowled.

"Cloooooooove, what if he doesn't wanna kiss me?"

"Isn't it obvious? Make him! That's how I got my first three boyfriends."

"HEY! I was your third!" Cato howled.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that. Um… well, then. Prim, you spin!"

"KK!" Prim was happy Clove had forgotten about her and Peeta. She twirled the bottle pathetically. It spun once and landed on Kit (Foxface).

"Truth or dare, Kit?"

"Dare." What's the worst she can do? She's twelve.

"I dare you to put peanut butter in the lemonade thermos and drink it ALL!" Rue high-fived Prim, giggling madly. Kit wrinkled her nose.

"OK…"

"My lemonade!" Glimmer squealed as Kit scooped some peanut butter off a sandwich, plopped it in, and began chugging. It didn't taste THAT bad, just too weird. Kit polished it off, winced at the fullness of her stomach, and spun the bottle.

It spun around fiercely, landing then on Cato.

"Cato! Truth or da-"

"DARE."

"I dare you to…" Kit gazed around for just a bit. "Hm… Switch clothing with Glimmer."

"WHY ME? WHY MEEEEEEE?!" Glimmer moaned.

Cato didn't complain; he could have switched clothes with Clove, who wore a skirt. Tight camo pants and a sweatshirt weren't that bad compared to those.

They emerged from the bathroom and Glimmer was wrinkling her nose. "Kit. WORST dare ever! This shirt smells like manure!"

"Correction- YOU smell like cow manure," laughed Katniss. Glimmer scowled and sat down.

"MY turn to SPIN!" Cato announced loudly and gave the bottle a huge smack.

It spun and Glimmer picked some hard, green thing off the shirt with her fingertips. "What is THIS?!"

Cato leaned over to examine it. "I think it's asparagus."

"Since when do you eat vegetables?" retorted Glimmer, and the bottle stopped. Thresh.

"Truth or dare?" Cato asked.

Thresh looked at him indifferently. "Truth?"

"Dare! OK. I da- wait, you picked a truth?"

Thresh blinked.

"Oh. WELL, then. OK. Truth. Um… What's the worst thing you've EVER done?"

People leaned in to hear the answer eagerly.

"I dropped a bushel of corn and it rolled down the hill."

Cato's triumphant smile wilted. He leaned forward to face Thresh. "You're telling me that you've never smoked, been a player, never forgot to pay your car payments?"

Thresh shook his head, sort of intrigued.

Cato shook his head. "Just spin," he muttered.

Thresh swatted the bottle, and it fell onto Prim's lap. He tried again, but without so much force, and it landed on Peeta.

"Truth!" squealed Peeta, afraid of what Thresh would do to him.

"What you most scared of?"

"You!" Peeta made out.

Thresh threw his head back and laughed- a deep, hearty, scary laugh. Everyone stared at him but Peeta, who was huddled in Clove's lap. She was trying to push him off, but Cato who thought that this was hilarious so he kept pushing Peeta back on her lap.

"GET OFF ME, BAKER BOY!"

"Is he gone? Is he gone?" Peeta kept asking.

After twenty minutes of him hiding and persuading Peeta that Thresh was not angry, the game continued. And this time the bottle stopped on…

**A/N: I love truth or dare. What about you? **

**I need reviews. Imagine this. Each review is a deep-dish mushroom and onion double cheese pizza with a large Pepsi Max. (If you're a health nut, it's a salad.) Now I can say truthfully that reviews are my food. I need them to go on! *Posting chapters*! So if you want me to continue…. A review? Or even a follow/favorite? Please? :- ) And give me input. Who should it land on next? Should it be a truth or a dare? Mystery!**


	2. Chapter 2- Annie and Haymitch Come Over

**A/N: Thanks to everybody who reviewed! This time if you review, it's like I get a full steak dinner with mashed potatoes, beans, and tasty corn on the cob! A favorite is like a huge lemon slushy, and a follow (oh happy day) is a chocolate cupcake! And for you health nuts… eh, it's a salad again. **

It landed on Finnick!

"Truth or dare?" Peeta asked.

"Shh, hang on. I'm texting Annie, and she's gonna come over. But she's bringing Haymitch."

"HAYMITCH?!" whined Katniss. "He's not a good mentor…"

"Well, he's driving her."

"DRUNK DRIVING!" squealed Glimmer.

"Just get on with it," Peeta complained. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Aw, is Finnie Odair a scaredy-poo?" Cato teased brutally.

"No. I'm just in an answer-y mood," replied Finnick smoothly.

"OK. Have you ever kissed Annie?"

Finnick nodded. "Yes."

He leaned towards the bottle and gave it a good spin. It landed on Rue!

"OK. Truth or-"

"TRUTH!" yelled Rue. She looked at Prim secretively and they began cracking smiles.

"OK, Rue. Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Maybe. Do I have to answer this?" complained the twelve-year old.

"Yes, Rue."

"Fine. No. I wish."

Katniss and Peeta exchanged intimate looks and smirks. Rue gave the bottle a heave. It spun around and around, finally landing on… Prim!

"YAY! It's me again, it's me again! I pick a dare!"

"I dare you to sit on Thresh's lap for the rest of the game!"

Prim gulped and looked at Thresh, who was indifferent. She cautiously sat down on his knee and stared angrily at Rue, who was cracking up.

Prim reached in, and as she was about to spin the bottle a taxi pulled up bearing Annie and Haymitch. Haymitch had a puke-stained shirt and Annie was desperately attempting to pull away.

"HI, GUYS! *Haymitch, let the hell go! * HOW YA DOING?!"

"Hi, Annie!"

"Hello, Annie!"

"Hey, Annie!"

"Hi, baby!"

"I THOUGHT we agreed, no pet names!"

"Last night you called me Finn!"

"Finnick, shut UP about last night!" Annie giggled nervously.

"Oh, yeah. Because you don't want anyone to know about our–"

"_SHUT UP, FINNICK!"_

"Fine. Juuuuuuust fine. Spin, Prim."

Prim gave the bottle a light tap. Haymitch suddenly walked into the middle of the circle. "Does this bottle have any hard liquor in it?"

Johanna sneered at him and began hacking at his leg with an axe.

"OW! The blue bunny is back again!" Haymitch ran behind Cato, who scowled.

Prim spun the bottle again and it pointed to Annie. "OK! Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What, Annie, is the weirdest thing you've ever experienced?"

Annie stroked her chin. And thought.

And thought and thought and thought some more.

"I got it!" she said eagerly. "OK. So Finnick and me were ha- no, not that. Um…Oh, I think I got it now! So we were in Three on vacation, touring a landmine facility. And we were at the section where you could take pictures. And all of a sudden, a huge pink giraffe blew up and all the woodland animals along with it came running out."

Finnick groaned just the smallest bit before hurriedly saying, "Annie, we went over this! They were all in your head!"

Annie blinked her huge brown eyes at him. "Finnick, truth or dare?"

It seemed silly to tell her that you had to spin the bottle when she barely grasped the meaning of a dare.

"Dare?"

"I dare you to give everybody a hug!" Annie said, her eyes sparkling.

Finnick shook his head but obeyed.

"Thank you for that, Annie." He spun the bottle with one hand, the other hand over his eyes.

It landed on Johanna.

"Tru-"

"Don't be a jerk, Finnick. Dare."

"I dare you to do the dance we had to do in first grade."

"NOOOOOO!" howled Johanna. "NOT GOING TO!"

"You were dared," Finnick said with a smirk.

Johanna swore under her breath and stood up.

"But YOU have to be the toadlily."

"Fine."

Finnick and Johanna stood holding hands. Then Johanna belted out, "If you were a toadlily three, what surprises might you hold for me?"

Finnick bowed.

"If you were a toadlily two, what would you say and what would you do?"

Finnick again bowed.

"If you were a toadlily one, you've already won, diddy dong diddy dong day."

"And that's the end!" Finnick laughed.

Haymitch stumbled over to him and sniffed his elbow. Finnick's eyes widened and he stiffened.

"You smell like oranges!" Haymitch said loopily and he stumbled away.

Peeta blinked, he blushed, and then he leaned in to smell Finnick's elbow.

"DUDE!" Finnick yelled.

"You don't smell like oranges!" Peeta said, surprised.

"No, duh! It was his liquor!" yelled Clove.

"If you will… I don't DRINK, so how in the heck am I supposed to know that?"

"I dunno, ya just sniff the stuff?"

"MY TURN!" Johanna screeched, leaning in to give the bottle a fine whack. It spun around crazily and landed on…

Katniss!

Katniss gulped, for she knew Johanna hated her.

"Truth or dare, girl on fire?" Johanna smirked and held up her axe in a battle pose.

"Truth," Katniss blurted out.

"Good choice. A wise choice, actually! Which of these boys would you go out with most likely all the way down to least likely?"

Katniss furrowed her brow at Johanna. "Um… OK…"

"First is Peeta, because, uh, you know… the C-Capitol and all that crap," Katniss said, blushing madly. "Then, um, maybe Finnick?" Annie scowled angrily at her and Katniss bit her lip. "OK, then I guess maybe Thresh. Then Cato, then Haymitch."

"How come I'M next to last? And with HIM, too!" Cato moaned, pointing to Haymitch.

"You really had it out for me in the arena!" Katniss argued.

"Honestly, I woulda agreed with Katniss," Rue said simply.

Cato lunged towards Rue but was pulled back by Glimmer and Clove. "Watch your little back or you'll RUE it, RUE!"

Rue shuddered.

Katniss spun the bottle until it landed on…

**A/N: Review and follow/fave, guys… **


	3. Chapter 3- Glimmer Gets Mad

**A/N: Reviews are hot dogs with onions, and follows & faves are Cokes. THE SODA. : ) For the health nuts…. Salad again for being a health nut. With no ranch dressing. Hah.**

Thresh. And… Prim.

"Who should I do?" complained Katniss. "There are two people there!"

"Do me!" begged Prim.

Thresh looked at her with unblinking eyes. Which was bad because Katniss was secretly terrified of those golden eyes. Seriously, who HAD golden eyes?!

"Thresh…. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"UM… UH… uh… I dare you to… to… um…"

"SPIT IT OUT, FIRE GIRL!" Thresh boomed. Katniss's hair stood on end.

"OK! OK! I will… um… I dare you to get Prim off your lap?"

Thresh used the back of his hand to swat Prim off (with a little yelping on her part) and gave the bottle a mighty turn. It landed on Glimmer.

"Finally!" Glimmer sighed happily. "Truth, please." She said before Thresh had a chance to ask truth or dare.

"Would you rather marry Cato or Peeta?"

"Cato!" Glimmer said. "Too. EASY! My turn to spin." The bottle whizzed round and round.

Annie.

Glimmer scowled, not sure she liked having to ask truth or dare to a mentally insane person. She glanced to the person next to Annie. Kit.

"Kit, truth or dare?"

"It LANDED ON ME!" Annie yelped out, "so you HAVE TO ASK ME!"

Glimmer sent a death glare at Annie. "TRUTHORDARE?"

"Whaaaaaaaat?" Katniss smirked annoyingly.

"TRUTHORDARE?"

"Can't understand you, Glim-Glim!" Peeta said, joining in.

Glimmer huffed out, "Truuuuuuuuth or Daaaaaaaaaaaaare, Aaaaaaaaannieeeeee?"

"What did you just say?" Annie asked, her eyes huge like oranges.

"TRUTH OR FRICKING DARE?!" Glimmer screamed at her.

Annie jumped back. "I don't wanna take a fricking dare!" she exclaimed. "Maybe I'll do a truth?"

Glimmer beamed widely. "Ah, a good choice!" she purred at Annie. Annie blinked.

"What was the thing you and Finnick were talking about yesterday night?"

Annie and Finnick looked shocked.

"Well… we were… we were in… um…" stammered Annie.

Rue had been sneaking up on Glimmer because Annie was her friend, and she obviously didn't want to share (a-HEM!) DETAILS of what she did last night with Finnick Odair. Now she ran and jumped onto Glimmer. The blond girl shrieked.

Glimmer jumped up and stared at Rue, one eye twitching. Rue shivered. My, was this unnerving.

"I spared you during the tracker-jacker INCIDENT!" she screamed at Katniss, who shrunk back. "I could have thrown Marvel's spear up at you, tree girl! But I figured that NATURE could take care of a leaf like you!"

"Leaf?"

"Truth or dare, Peeta?" cried Annie.

"How 'bout a truth?"

"WE'RE NOT FINISHED HERE!" Glimmer screamed.

Rue darted for the public restroom, then ran back moaning. Haymitch had just taken a dump in there, and it reeked of death, gasoline, and vomit otherwise.

"Have you ever tried alcohol?!" cried Annie.

Peeta shot her a 'really?' look. "I had hot cocoa for the first time on the Capitol train. Do you think that in Twelve I woulda had time to just sit around drinking rum and brandy?"

"I dunno what you woulda done otherwise…"

"Are you kidding? MY mom was a monster alcoholic. Not sure 'bout your mom, ANNASTACIA!"

"Never ever say my full name!" Annie yelped.

Glimmer growled at Rue, who was now regretting jumping on her.

Peeta shrugged and spun the bottle.

**A/N: If I get two or more reviews I'll post two chapters in the same three days unless something happens! Review? = )**


	4. Chapter 4- How to Annoy Them

**A/N: My aunt's cat Sneakers died today. I'm so sad. Reviews are candles. See how many candles we can put around Sneakers's grave. She'd appreciate it.**

It spun round and round and landed finally on Rue.

"Truth, Peeta!" barked Rue.

Peeta smirked. "OK. Out of all the people here, which would you want most to marry, kiss, or date?"

Rue scowled at him. "Date, Finnick."

Annie seemed extremely upset. Finnick laughed.

"Kiss, you."

Peeta looked very pale.

"Marry…?" Rue trailed off, mumbling something.

"WHAT was that, Rue?" Peeta asked happily.

"CATO!" hollered Rue, bursting into tears. Cato the brute fell into Clove's lap. Rue, still sobbing, spun the bottle. Glimmer. Again.

"Truth or d-d-d-d-dare?"

"DARE!" Glimmer roared, glaring at Rue.

"Dare you to kiss Cato," cried Rue, diving for cover behind Katniss.

Glimmer smirked and leaned in by Cato. Clove watched with gritted teeth.

Glimmer sighed happily and gave the bottle a ditzy twirl. It pointed to Kit after a couple of spins.

"Kit. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How would you annoy Peeta, Katniss, Clove, Prim, Rue, Annie, Finnick, Haymitch, Johanna, and Thresh?"

Kit quickly calculated the answer while chewing on her cheek. "Peeta. You'd just have to throw marshmallows in his oven, get it nice and sticky." Cato snickered. "For Katniss, just take away her bow and write GALE all over it." Katniss's jaw dropped. "Clove's easy. You tattoo a spear on her back when she's asleep and see how long it takes her to notice. Nobody looks at their back on a regular basis. And she hates spears."

"It's true!" Clove called out. "I hate Marvel and his dinky little twigs."

Cato roared with laughter. "MARVEL! DINKY… LITTLE… TWIGS!"

Clove scowled at him. "Although SOME might take that the wrong way."

"Get on with it, Kit," urged Glimmer. "Prim next!"

Kit smiled shyly after some thought. "Tell her that the Hunger Games have Reaped her again."

Katniss and Prim looked ready to cry.

"For Rue, you have to do some preparation. Bake a fruitcake with a spear tip in the center- so when she cuts into it she'll see it. Also put in a slip of paper that says, From Marvel."

"MEAN!" screamed Rue from her spot behind Katniss.

"Annie!" Glimmer said, rolling with laughter.

"Give her chamomile tea at bedtime so she'll have a good night's sleep. That really would mess with her head."

"CHAMOMILE TEA!" Finnick yelped, writing it down. "THAT's what I keep forgetting to give her."

"For Finnick… Um… he really won't get annoyed at anything."

"Except frogs. I hate frogs."

"Oh! Then put a frog in the sleeve of his sweatshirt."

"THAT," Glimmer deadpanned, staring at Finnick, "I will do."

"For Haymitch, take away his liquor."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Johanna screamed, beating the ground with her fists and bawling madly. "You HAVE to give Haymitch his drinks! It's like the circle of LIFE!"

"For Johanna, tell her what I have just said. And for Thresh, try stabbing his leg with a safety pin or saying knowingly over and over, 'I never would have guessed.'" With that and a small smile, Kit leaned in and gave the bottle a satisfying slap.

The bottle spun, landing on Finnick.

Finnick stretched like a cat. "Ah, yes, I've been waiting for this moment. Kit, lamb, give me a truth, if you would."

"What's your favorite color?"

Finnick flashed a smile at her. "White." Then he laughed. "Just kiddin', sky blue. My turn!"

The old bottle went in circles, around and around and around and around…

**A/N: Please pray for Sneakers. **


	5. Chapter 5- Girl (and Boy) on Fire

**A/N: Thanks for all the support guys. :- ) Reviews are chocolate malts, and faves are cherries on top! Each follow is ten sprinkles. And for health nuts… Fine, something different. An almond. Hah. **

It landed on Thresh.

"Tha-resh," Finnick said smoothly, smirking. "Dare or Truth?"

"I dare you to keep your mouth shut, Mr. Cocky," Thresh burst out.

Finnick's eyebrows raised as he smirked. "Somebody got a little soap in their mouth. Or needs to!" he said smoothly.

"Truth."

"OK… Let the master think here…" Finnick rubbed his head as if deep in thought. "Aha! I know. What's the craziest thing that's ever happened to you?"

"My back."

Finnick raised an inquiring eyebrow. "Care to tell more about this… BACK?!"

Thresh shrugged. "I got ten tattoos on there."

"Show us!" Clove urged.

When they saw his scarred and tattooed back, almost all of them gasped. There was a tattoo of a wheat field, of a skull, of a past girlfriend, of a girl assumed to be his mother, a rose, a cloud, of a circle, a notebook, a bird, and… GLIMMER?

"Why am I on your back?" she screeched. Thresh looked at her with large, unblinking, indifferent eyes.

"Why aren't you on Cato's back?" Thresh asked simply.

Glimmer scowled at Cato. "YEAH! Why aren't I on YOUR back?"

Cato shrugged angrily, shooting daggers with his eyes at Thresh, who was already spinning the bottle.

Katniss.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare! Do your best. Do your hardest! How bad can it be? Peeta says you'd do something wimpy like make me kiss Finnick or Cato or Haymitch or something. THRESH?! THRESH?! Why'd you just pass out?"

"I got tired of hearing ya blabber on," muttered Thresh, but only Prim and Peeta could hear, for they sat next to him.

"Sooooooo? Do a dare!" Katniss spoke excitedly.

Thresh rolled his eyes. "OK, Fire Girl. I dare you to light your pants on fire. See if Cinna can save you now."

Katniss's eyes widened. Everybody was silent in awe, admiration, or anxiety, but Clove who leapt up, punching the air and screaming, "YEAH, THRESH! Finally that fricking idiot gets her just desserts! YEAH, THRE–"

"We're sorry you had to witness that, Cato," said Kit calmly as Thresh socked Clove in the mouth, and the two smirked at each other.

"OK. B-But I don't have the lighter!" Katniss said, showing the slightest bit of nervousness.

"Here," Peeta handed her a pocket lighter. "I keep one for emergency toastings of bread and cookies."

"You're so convenient, Peeta," Katniss said, sarcasm dripping.

Carefully she clicked the lighter until a small flame ignited. Then she held it to the edge of her pants.

"I chicken out!" she screamed, dropping it. "I felt the heat and… no, no!"

Peeta was lighting her pants on fire!

She grabbed the small, silver thing from him and tried to chuck it behind Glimmer, who caught it and handed it, smirking, back to the smiling Peeta.

"Sorry. But you were dared," he said, slightly concerned.

Katniss glared at him and sighed. She took in her tawny hunting pants. Baggy. The river that merrily trickled along behind her. She gnawed on her cheek and pressed the lighter to her pants.

Flames leaped up her leg and she screamed, not expecting it to be so fast. She rolled across the green lawn to the river, which she fell in. She came up the seven-foot deep river sputtering, choking, and calling for Peeta. Peeta promptly came over and swooped her up in his arms. Kit, a sucker for romance, sighed happily.

"My… leg… is on… FIRE," Katniss groaned through gritted teeth. Prim gave out a feeble squeak and rushed to her sister's side.

"Katniss, Katniss! Are you OK?"

"PRIM!" bellowed Katniss. "Does it LOOK like I'm OK?!"

"I dunno, maybe you're faking!" shrieked Prim before retreating to be by Rue.

Katniss moaned as she saw the damage- a severely burnt shin with a short pant leg. Tears flowing down her face, she weakly gave the bottle a tap.

Cato.

"Dare."

"I dare you to do the exact same thing I did so YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS!" screamed Katniss.

Cato positioned himself over the river, and right when the pant leg caught fire, he dunked it in the river so only a corner got singed. He pulled it out and gave the bottle a whack. It pointed to…

**A/N: So yeah. Not posting until maybe Monday, I'll be visiting my BFF in Chicago. OK. Reviews are much appreciated, as are faves and follows. Peace OUT. **


	6. Chapter 6- Never (and Clato Fighting)

**A/N: I recommend the book The Hunger Pains. LOL. I love it. Thanks to my BFF Katie for letting me borrow it for a month! Kudos! :p**

…**But now I think of Peeta as Pita. A fat, slobby, 'attractive' wedding cake and apple tart. Be warned. FF is Foxface and died from… a rock. And Clato fans. Stay away. 'Clove' dies in the bloodbath and Mandy (Glimmer) is madly in lurve with Archie (Cato). Kantkiss is sooooo dumb. And then there's Baby Run. Just read the fricking book already and PM your thoughts. Found at your local Target, Wal·Mart, and my best friend's house.**

Clove.

Cato beamed appreciatively. "What, oh, what shall I do with my dear girlfriend?"

"GIRLFRIEND?!" screamed Clove and Glimmer at once.

"Girlfriend!" Haymitch laughed hysterically.

"Idiots." Kit murmured.

"Truth or dare, Garlic?"

"CLOVE!" screamed Clove. "Where in hell did you get Garlic?"

"Uh… Clove of Garlic? Would you rather I call you Cinnamon? Or how about EMERIL'S BABY BAM?"

"I'm not happy with our relationship!"

"Oh! GOD! We HAD a relationship?"

"Noooooo!"

"Stop making me think that then, Clo!"

"I hate Clo worse. My enemy's named Glimmer Chloe. You THINK I'd like 'Clo'?"

"This is awkward," muttered Prim.

"This is fascinating! Finnick, should we fight like this?" Annie asked loopily.

"Urm… no, Annie…" Finnick sighed.

"OK."

"Look, you got Crazy Cresta and Fin Ode in this!" complained Clove to her 'boyfriend'.

"Fin Ode?" Finnick asked heatedly, standing up.

"Finnode!" Rue roared with laughter.

"This is boring," Thresh said contentedly. Prim patted his knee reassuringly.

"TRUTH OR DARE, CLOVE?"

"TRUTH, YOU BIG MONKEY!"

"MONKEY! HAVE YOU SEEN RUE?"

"IF THAT'S MY TRUTH, I'D LOVE TO SEE WHAT YOU CAN DO FOR A DARE! WHAT ELSE YOU GOT?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I GOT!"

Kit screamed.

Everyone turned to stare at her.

"Truth or dare's turning terrible," she explained. "How about never have I ever?"

"As long as I don't hafta sit by that THING, I'm great!" Clove said, taking a seat between Kit and Finnick.

"How do you play?" asked Glimmer.

"OK, so here we go. We go in line, and say something you have never accomplished or done, such as never have I ever won a sports medal or never have I ever won the Hunger Games, or–"

"Kaaaaaaaaaatniiiiiiiiiiss!" Prim giggled.

"You get the gist of what I'm saying. You have up ten fingers, and whenever you've done something, you put down a finger. First one to make two fists wins."

"Oh! This should be great fun!" Annie sighed. Everyone stared at her, unsure whether or not she was being sarcastic. Then Finnick gave her a pat on the shoulder and turned back to Kit.

The people straightened out in a line, and here's how it went. First Thresh and Prim, then Rue, then Johanna, Kit, Clove, Finnick, Annie, Peeta, Katniss, Glimmer, and Cato. Last was Haymitch, but they sort of counted him out.

"Never have I ever had a pet." Thresh growled.

Prim, Kit, Finnick, Katniss, and Glimmer put down a finger.

"Cat and goat!"

"Fox."

"Electric eel."

"Same as Prim."

"Twelve horses, five cats, seventeen dogs, and don't get me started on the beef cows!" Glimmer sighed contentedly. Cato's left eye twitched.

"Never have I ever… uh… um… how about… eaten a mango?" asked Prim. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! _She thought to herself.

Thresh and Rue put down a finger.

"Never have I ever worn purple!" sang out Rue. Everybody but Thresh and Cato put down a finger.

"I wore it once, ONCE!" Johanna screeched. "I'm always forced to dressed like a frigging TREE!"

"Just go, Jo," Finnick urged.

Johanna's smirk contorted into a frown. "I never made an animal sound."

"You're supposed to say 'never have I ever'," Prim complained.

"Not 'I never'!" Rue agreed.

Johanna ducked, putting her face right by Rue's. Then she screamed, scaring the dignity and wits out of Rue, who screamed back and hid behind Peeta.

"We'll skip Jo, I think," Annie said airily.

"My turn…" sighed Kit dreamily.

A/N: Should I go back to Truth and Dare? I need reviews, which are strawberries each. Yummmmmmmmmmm. :- )


	7. Chapter 7- Katniss and Cato in a Tree 3

**A/N: I will probably do a SYOT story. I'd probably do a chapter per person who joins- one for the Reaping, one for training, one for interviews, and lots for the actual games. See if your person makes it to the top 5! If you'd like to, you know, maybe, uh, JOIN?! Here is the little application-**

**Full Name-**

**Age-**

**Top 5 Districts You wanna be in from most wanted to least-**

**Abilities-**

**Appearance- **

**Good at-**

**Personality-**

**History-**

**Dies in bloodbath?-**

**Makes allies?-**

**Sponsor points shop so far *Message me what you want when you get enough points, or leave a review on this story if you're a guest! (Get these by- ten for a nice review, ten for doing my profile quiz. Yes, reviews count for my other stories as well. :- ) )**

**10 points- empty bottle or four arrows**

**15 points- book of ten matches or a small bow of thumbtacks or half a head of lettuce **

**20- sleeve of twenty crackers or a pair of warm mittens**

**30- ointment for burns or poison ivy or small bottle iodine**

**40- compass, knife blade, or filled water bottle or laxatives or a cold, wet cloth**

**50- large bottle iodine or full knife or bow**

**60- small backpack and mutt medication **

**70- dagger or a book on 'what food is not poisonous?' **

**80- large backpack or loaf of wheat bread with nuts or a gallon and filled water jug**

**90- a warm blanket or a large sword or body armor or any medicine**

**100- a tiny tent or a set of four knives or a sleeping bag**

**110- a feast of three apples, a bowl of soup, a salad, and a water bottle with a warm hat and twelve arrows**

**120- large tent**

**130- any three weapons of choice- large daggers, large spears, large knives, large swords, large bow…**

**140- first-aid kit, large tent, six knives, and a pair of hat and mittens**

**150- a feast of a whole chicken with vegetables and chocolate truffles for dessert plus a tent and blanket**

**Thanks! OK. Back to the story! :p This one will be short. I'm anxious for anybody to PM me or review about this Submit Your Own Tributes! :- )**

"Never have I ever… let's see… Never have I ever milked anything, not a goat or a cow." Kit grinned.

Sheepishly Prim and Katniss and Annie put down a finger.

"Never have I ever kissed Cato!" Clove brightly said.

Glimmer slowly put down her pinkie finger.

"Never have I ever lit a fire," Finnick said. Everybody else but Rue put down a finger.

"I've petted a bunny before!" Annie grinned. Finnick slapped his face but motioned for Peeta to go on.

"Never have I EVER… taken a trip to District Four except on the Victory Tour!" Peeta said.

Kit, Finnick, and Annie put down a finger.

"What the hell are you thinking, bread boy? I LIVE in Four now, thanks to FINNICK!" screamed Johanna scarily. Annie began crying.

"I've taken a trip to Four! Crazy, right?" Finnick spoke loudly, trying to soothe Annie at the same time.

"I live on the border." Kit shrugged.

"Never have I ever gone to the dentist," Katniss declared.

Everyone else put down a finger, including Prim.

"No wonder your breath smells like a dead and rotting cow!" Clove smirked evilly.

Katniss squinted her eyes at her and stuck her tongue out.

"Never have I ever been to District Twelve!" Glimmer uttered.

Peeta, Prim, Katniss, Annie, Johanna, Finnick, Haymitch (a bit ditzy) and Kit put down a finger.

"Like I said, I live on the border," Kit said.

"Victory Tour!" sang out Finnick, Johanna, and Annie.

"I get me booze there," Haymitch said, assuming an Irish accent, "and all the ladies and lassies and lads come outta thar homes to see Uncle Haymitch rrrrrrrrrOMP around and give them their trrrrrrrrreats!"

"Stop rolling your 'r's', you're scaring the children!" Peeta commanded, wide-eyed.

It was true. Rue and Prim were staring at him and covering their ears. Terrifying.

"Never have I ever thrown a spear. Those are for wimps. Like Marvel. He's such a wimp." Cato grinned evilly, reminiscing about his fellow Career.

Katniss, Peeta, Finnick, Johanna, and Clove put down a finger.

"This game is boring. Let's go back to Truth or Dare," Clove said tiredly.

"OK!" Prim piped up. "Me first!"

They gathered in the circle and she gave the bottle a mighty spin. After four circles, it landed on Katniss.

"Dare, Prim!"

"I dare you tooooooooo… um… kiss Cato on the lips!"

"Ewwwww!" tittered Rue. "Frog breath!"

"For your information, it's lilac vanilla." Cato said angrily.

"Oh, do pardon me, Cato!" Rue teased, looking back at Katniss.

"OK, here we go…" Katniss choked out, leaning in towards Cato. Two seconds later, Katniss was vomiting her lunch up on the green grassy ground.

"I didn't think I was THAT bad!" Cato was appalled.

"You don't know what you got," Clove giggled.

**A/N: So that's it. Thanks to charliesunshine, Guest, Guest, Guest (seriously, change your names, guys! Maybe Gorgeous and Beautiful and Pretty. Lol!), RoseandThorns11, and ALL else who commented and followed and favorited! I love you all! Please SYOT over reviews! OK… bye!**


	8. Chapter 8- And a Lot of Paint

**A/N: OK. We STILL have the application open…. For anybody who wants to join… If I get three people who fill out the application, the next chapter will come out later this week. Or more people? Then it will come a day sooner! So…! Help me out here! I need at least two applications and then I'll keep going… OK? Thanks!**

**Two new story followers! Thanks, guys! You just earned me a slice of cherry pie! OH… by the way, Happy Fourth of July!**

"OK, spin." Peeta told Katniss.

Katniss gave the bottle a toss and it landed on Johanna.

"Dare."

"I dare you too…" Katniss gazed around the park, taking in the people painting a mural in bright hues of blue, pink, green, and yellow, the taxicabs honking, the putrid smell of gasoline in the air. Johanna's axe was at her belt loop, like always.

"All right, Johanna! I dare you to paint your axe pink, blade and handle and all!"

"NO!" roared the elder girl.

"A dare is a dare," Katniss said with an air of confidence.

Johanna squinted at her. "Next Hunger Games, just you wait," she muttered as she walked over to the painters.

"Can I borrow some pink paint? Well, actually- never mind." Johanna dipped her beloved silver and cherry-wood axe into the putrid bubblegum pink paint. She darted back, little pink drops flying on the grass.

"Yes, indeed," she announced as she sat down.

She gave the bottle a little spin and it turned halfway to Clove.

"Dare or truth? You're not a lame wimp, are you?"

"Heck to the no!" Clove laughed. "Dare."

"Dare you to throw a spear."

"Easy enough!" Clove grabbed a spear and threw it at a builder. He fell, and Clove laughed, for it was the hilt of the spear that hit his shoulder blade.

"What. A. SKINNY MINI WIMP!" she screeched.

"Shut up, Clove!" Glimmer hissed. "That's my boyfriend's rich uncle!"

"I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, *not* sorry, Glim!" Clove said in a fake, sappily sweet tone.

"You should be. Now spin the frigging bottle."

Clove did so.

It landed on Kit.

"This should be interesting. Kit, dare or dare?"

"Truth."

"Kiiiiiiiit!" Clove complained. "Honey, do you really think I'd just lull ya into a false sense of security only to give you the crappiest dare on earth?"

Kit thought. "Yes."

"Fine. Um… How many boyfriends have you had?"

"One," she said, and spun the bottle. It landed on…

Thresh. He blinked.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you…" Kit pursed her lips and tapped them gently. "I dare you to dunk your head in the pink paint over there."

Thresh and Kit locked eyes. Thresh gave a gruff nod and stumbled… WALKED… over to the confused painters.

He snarled at them and dunked his head into the paint. Dripping like a bowling ball dipped in Pepto Bismol, Thresh sauntered back. All were quiet. He spun the bottle.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. :- (**


	9. Chapter 9- Tell All

**A/N: Short chapter ahoy. But I gotta go soon -,- So you're lucky I updated! :D Our wifi sucks right now… Yipes.  
**

The bottle landed on Thresh.

Thresh stared at the bottle. "Do I truth and dare myself then…?"

"No. I'm bored of Truth or Dare for now," Johanna said lazily. "Let's play Tell All."

"What if some of us want to play Truth or Dare?" Peeta asked slowly.

"Uh, then my axe finds a home in your head!" Johanna responded slowly.

"How do you play Tell All?" asked Rue.

"You don't know?" scoffed Cato.

Johanna sneered at the blond Career. "If you're sooooo smart, you tell us, Cato."

Cato blushed the smallest bit but didn't back down. "Sure. So we spin the bottle or pick a person, in this case spin the bottle, and the person who it points to says a word, or phrase, like 'chicken' or, erm… 'love of life'."

"CATO!" shrieked Clove.

Cato glared. "It was the first phrase that popped into my head!" he said back sassily.

"Oh, you just did NOT give me attitude!" Clove yelled at him.

"Anyways," Johanna butted in, "before they started screaming like little girls without their lollipops, you have to tell the most embarrassing thing that's happened to you that's related to that word."

"What if you don't have and embarrassing story to tell?" asked Glimmer.

"You tell a story about what happened to a person you know that's also embarrassing."

"Buuuut," Prim butted in, "what if you don't have one of those either?"

"YOU TELL YOUR FAVORITE TYPE! Puppy, popcorn, blanket, paper, YOU KNOW!" Johanna exploded.

"OK…" Prim said slowly.

"Can I go first?" asked Annie ditzily.

Johanna nodded. Annie gave the bottle a slow spin. It landed on Kit.

"Spices!" Kit pronounced simply.

Annie smiled. "I like spices. Paprika's the best."

Finnick gave her a nudge. "So you never had an embarrassing moment with spices?"

"What?" Annie asked. Finnick rolled his eyes.

"Keep going, Kit," he said.

Kit gave the bottle a few good spins before it landed on Katniss.

"Fox," she said, staring straight into Kit's eyes.

Kit blushed wildly. "Um, so my uncle the plastic surgeon didn't understand when I meant I wanted a f-f-f-foxy look… So I got this instead."

"That's dumb," scoffed Johanna.

Katniss giggled and gave the bottle a little spin. It pointed to Cato.

"Blood," he said, grinning.

The girls shrieked. Finnick swatted Cato's arm, and Cato backed away.

"Um, so we were kinda tending to Prim's goat, and al of a sudden her leg got caught of my hand, and my nails were kinda long, and the goat was scratched. And she bled on my face."

"Not so good," murmured Rue.

"I remember that. You nearly gave Lady a heart attack!"

"Shut up," Katniss mumbled. Cato greedily spun the green bottle.

Glimmer.

"Style!" she giggled.

Cato shrugged. "Nothing there."

Clove nudged his arm with her shoulder. "Yessss, remember when we were in Three?"

Cato moaned. "Fine. We were in Three and Clove dared me to dress up in her mom's prom dress. And she took pictures."

Everyone stared. Nobody dared laugh.

**A/N: So there it is. Tell me if you want more Truths or Dares. PLEASE I BEG OF YHU PLEASE SYOT! : )?**


	10. Chapter 10- Gorgeous Glimmer

**A/N: Thanks to my great, great reviewers for the past chapter- theotherguy12345, charliesunshine, and MaximumAngel1! You guys rock, seriously. xD**

**Full Name-**

**Age-**

**Top 5 Districts You wanna be in from most wanted to least-**

**Abilities-**

**Appearance- **

**Good at-**

**Personality-**

**History-**

**Dies in bloodbath?-**

**Makes allies?-**

**Sponsor points shop so far *Message me what you want when you get enough points, or leave a review on this story if you're a guest! (Get these by- ten for a nice review, ten for doing my profile quiz. Yes, reviews count for my other stories as well. :- ) )**

**10 points- empty bottle or four arrows**

**15 points- book of ten matches or a small bow of thumbtacks or half a head of lettuce **

**20- sleeve of twenty crackers or a pair of warm mittens**

**30- ointment for burns or poison ivy or small bottle iodine**

**40- compass, knife blade, or filled water bottle or laxatives or a cold, wet cloth**

**50- large bottle iodine or full knife or bow**

**60- small backpack and mutt medication **

**70- dagger or a book on 'what food is not poisonous?' **

**80- large backpack or loaf of wheat bread with nuts or a gallon and filled water jug**

**90- a warm blanket or a large sword or body armor or any medicine**

**100- a tiny tent or a set of four knives or a sleeping bag**

**110- a feast of three apples, a bowl of soup, a salad, and a water bottle with a warm hat and twelve arrows**

**120- large tent**

**130- any three weapons of choice- large daggers, large spears, large knives, large swords, large bow…**

**140- first-aid kit, large tent, six knives, and a pair of hat and mittens**

**150- a feast of a whole chicken with vegetables and chocolate truffles for dessert plus a tent and blanket**

**There's the SYOT. Juuuuuuust in case three or four (hey, I'm desperate) people wanna submit? Thaaaaank you. I just loooooove doing this letter stretching. :D**

After the rather disturbing tale on Cato's part about him, Clove, and a prom dress, Glimmer began to spin the bottle when Johanna grabbed it.

"No. Let's play Truth or Dare again," she said, locking eyes.

Peeta, of course, dumbly groaned. "You really don't stay with anything for very long, do you?"

Johanna's eyes grew until they were the size of his large ears. "Are you giving me sass, bread boy?"

His strong jaw locked, he shook his head skittishly. "I love that game. In fact, I-I-I-I'll even go first!"

"Fine," Johanna drew out the word.

Peeta smiled weakly at her. She bared her teeth. "Just get on with it, baker's man."

"Better than bread boy," he whispered to himself, setting the bottle down and turning it.

It landed on Katniss, who was busy tapping away on her phone. He poked her. "Kitty Katniss. Kiiiiitty Katni-"

"WHAT?" she screamed.

"…Truth or dare?"

"Oh. Um… I guess a truth?"

"Are you in love with me?" Peeta asked, a big and goofy grin on his pale face.

Katniss wrinkled her nose and resumed texting. "No."

Peeta's grin fell off his face and he blew air out of his nostrils loudly, much like a toddler who's not getting their way. "But… in the Hunger Games… You always said that you loved me…"

"To ESCAPE!" Katniss bonked her forehead with her palm. "Duh!"

Peeta crossed his arms and looked over her shoulder. "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE TEXTING GALE?!"

"Yeah, he's on the Olde Fifth Avenue, coming down to play!" said Katniss, the same goofy smile on her face that used to be on Peeta's.

Katniss turned her phone off and lazily spun the bottle. Lying on her back, the top of her head facing it, she rolled her eyes back and watched it go around, around, and around.

Glimmer.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to take off your makeup and stay that way for the rest of the day."

"Nooooo! Cat Cat, is that even legal? I don't even have any remover!"

"DO IT!" yelled Clove.

Glimmer pouted and knelt over the stream. When she came back a rather long ten minutes later, the guys did double-takes. Without the clown makeup slathered on her face, Glimmer looked drop-dead gorgeous. Her blond hair seemed to radiate her natural facial glow.

Katniss began to regret that dare.

Glimmer sadly spun the bottle.

**A/N: It's not long, nor short. … Gimme your feedback? And SUBMIT? A sneak peek to anyone who does! : )**


	11. Chapter 11- Hanging with those Boys

**A/N: Submit Your Own Tribute stiiiiiiill open. Guests can submit as well. Just copy and paste onto the review box and fill it in! Thanks. Peace.**

"This stinks like Cato's perfume," she whimpered as the bottle rested on Kit. "Truth or dare?"

"Give me a dare," sighed the fox-faced female.

"I dare you… to pick a new game. I HATE this one. Or dare me to put on makeup?" pleaded Glimmer.

Kit smirked. "No. But I will pick a new game."

Groans erupted. "But I like Truth or Dare!" sighed Finnick.

"I actually agree with Odair for once!" Prim protested.

Kit's smile wavered. "Give me a chance, idiots. It's almost exactly like Truth or Dare."

"Really?" Prim and Finnick beamed.

"Yeah. Boys in a circle?"

At this moment Gale arrived and plopped down next to Thresh and Cato. Katniss squealed internally, and Peeta felt it. He scowled, pouting.

"So girls spin the bottle and stand next to the boy they get."

Kit spun and it landed on Cato, who walked over to her. Johanna and Clove had a little tussle but Johanna won, seeing as she had a weapon and Clove only had her fists. Johanna landed on Finnick and Clove got Peeta. Katniss got Gale (which they both were exceedingly happy about), Glimmer got Thresh, and then the remaining three girls stood awkwardly.

"What should we do?" asked Rue.

"Call up three of your friends!" Kit began, but Johanna interrupted.

"CALL BLIGHT!"

"I'm gonna call Rory!" Prim blushed madly but managed to whisper out a request.

"I'll just go with Haymitch," Annie said softly.

Rue thought for a bit and then selected Beetee.

Once Rory and Beetee were over, Clove asked Kit what they did next. Kit told the guys to sit down in a semicircle and the girls sit at their feet.

"Is this an actual game?" Peeta complained, wincing as Clove dug her toenails into his thighs.

"YES, YOU BREAD BOY!" Kit heatedly shrieked.

"I even know it, baker. We played it at the frigging 'recovering' center."

"I was paired up with you!" Finnick remembered.

"Anyways, so we spin the bottle and all that jazz, and the questions and dares HAVE to be related to that person. For example, Prim and Rory. A question would be 'Do you hate one another?' It's not for one person, it's for the pair."

"I get it!" Katniss nodded brightly. She was certainly happy as a clam, and so was Gale. He got a pretty girl massaging his feet while the others sat awkwardly.

"Who would like to go first?"

"ME!" Johanna seized the bottle's thin neck and spun it. It landed on Kit and Cato.

"Truth or dare?"

After a bit of mild whispering, Cato cleared his throat. "Dare."

"I dare you two to kiss!"

Cato and Kit looked at each other disgustedly. Eventually Kit leaned over and pecked Cato on the temple.

"On the LIPS, dude!"

"Too late for that. Cato, spin!"

Prim and Rory, who picked a truth. They were only twelve- too shy to do anything of more will.

"Do you like each other? You both have to answer truthfully."

Rory, the little blond boy, nervously nibbled on his index fingernail. "Y-y-yes."

Prim seemed overjoyed. "I like you too!" she squealed and with that gave him a big kiss on the cheek. Rory rubbed the area tenderly, his blue eyes big and dreamy.

"PRIMROSE EVERDEEN!" yelled Katniss. Gale hushed her quickly as Prim spun the bottle.

Glimmer and Thresh.

"Truth," bellowed Thresh without conversing with the blond next to him first.

"Do you two like each other?" Prim asked shyly, still in the mist of love.

"NO!" shouted the elder teens at the same time. Glimmer snatched the bottle and whacked it so it reeled around violently. Haymitch was not impressed.

"Don't waste good liquor!" he yelled angrily and attempted to take a swig out of it. Annie, his partner, smiled faintly and stared off beyond Thresh's shoulders.

"NOW what will we use?" asked Katniss angrily, seeing Haymitch giggle like mad and dance around the park. Clove offered her Johanna's axe, to which Johanna reluctantly obeyed. The game went on.

**A/N: Eh? EHHHH? Do you like this chapter? If you submit a tribute, I'll give ya an exclusive sneak peek of either the next chapter or my next story! If you're a guest, you…. Get the satisfaction of submitting a tribute! YAYYYYY! Everybody wins!**


	12. Chapter 12- Bash Bash

**A/N: Haven't updated forever. So frigging sorry about that. I might not for another while, so this story's a bit on standby. Until… August, maybe? Yeah, August. Remember to SYOT! I have four so far, and a couple got sneak peeks. Yay, peoples! :D Thanks. Ready to read? Of course you are! ;)**

Glimmer angrily spun the axe, sneering at Haymitch and Prim before it landed on Gale and Katniss.

"Dare," Katniss said confidently.

Glimmer's eyebrows raised and her lips pursed. "I dare you two to play Bash Bash!"

Katniss shook her head frantically, but Glimmer and Clove and Johanna grabbed mallets from the weapons in Johanna's bag and handed them over. Gale went first. He lay down, toes pointed, a look of horror on his face.

Katniss swallowed hard and whammed the mallet down on one foot, then the other and Gale winced in pain. Then the girl crushed her lips against his feet.

"I really hate that game," Peeta muttered under his breath.

Katniss was next. Gale gently tapped her feet, but Glimmer yelled very loudly that he had to do it with all his might.

"No! I'm not going to hurt her!" he hollered back.

"YOU WERE DARED. WE ALL THINK YOU'RE A BIG FRAIDY SNIVELING BABY, GAY-UL!" Glimmer screamed back. Gale scowled with his hands squished against his ears.

He inhaled and crashed the mallet down before giving them each big kisses.

"Ouch!" Kit winced when they sat back down. Their toes were either swollen and red or bloody.

"YEAH. OUCH." Gale scowled moodily.

"Ooh, somebody's like a teenage gurrl," purred Cato.

"Teenage… but how…" Gale weakly stroked his red toes.

"Shut up, Cato," Katniss growled and gave the bottle a final, definite little spin. It landed on Kit and Cato.

"Oh, the fun we'll have now…"

**A/N: Sorry so short, I just felt the need to update. More soon.**


	13. Clove's Time and Party Games

**A/N: Haven't updated in forever, and I'm sorry. I've lost inspiration for this story, despite requests and reviews. Which I thank you for. But… sorry, I'm asking for a little more? Could you all send in truths and dares for me to do? If you could… I'll update much more. But school HAS started, so not that much! ^_^**

"Oh, the fun we'll have, CATO. And you can thank your little girlfriend, there, Glimmer!"

"Great," murmured Cato.

Clove looked enraged. "WHAT AM I, CHOPPED LIVER?"

"Uh, I never said that," Katniss gulped. Rue giggled, obviously enjoying herself.

But Clove wasn't finished. "YOU WANNA GO, GIRL ON FIRE? HUH? HUH? YOU WANNA GO?"

"I really don't!" Katniss winced. Now Rue looked scared.

"I'LL TAKE ANYBODY ON. WHAT ABOUT _YOU_, TREE GIRL? OR YOU, FOXFACE?"

"Kiiit," muttered Kit, hurt by her stereotypical nickname.

"OR HOW BOUT BREAD BOY OVER HERE? CAMOFLAUGE SURE WON'T WORK WITH ME!"

Peeta's watery blue eyes were huge. "Um."

"OR HOW ABOUT LITTLE PRIN-CESS HERE, HUH? GIRL ON FIRE'S LITTLE BABY SISTA? YOU ARE JUST THE _BOMB_, AREN'T YOU?!"

Now Katniss was starting to get mad.

Peeta leaned into Glimmer, all scarified. (Yes, that's a word.) "Um… what's with Clove?"

"Time of the month," was Glimmer's bored reply.

"Her birthday? Crap! I forgot to get her something! I was gonna give Katniss some emerald earrings to wear in the woods, but do you think Clove would like them?"

Glimmer's eyeliner rimmed eyes were round like small grenades. The color, too, come to think of it.

"Are you seriously that dumb?" she whispered.

Peeta wrinkled his pasty-colored nose. "Hey, now don't go calling me dumb. I'm actually quite intelligent."

Glimmer's mouth fell open, and she turned to Thresh, who was indifferently watching Katniss and Clove bicker. "Thresh, Peeta here is so dumb…. He doesn't know what _it_ is."

Thresh shrugged. "Not my fault if his school never had a Health class."

Glimmer moaned and rolled her eyes. "No, you dolt. IT. IT. Girls… getting older… YOU KNOW," she insisted.

"Ohhhhhhhhh. I see how it is," Thresh nodded gruffly.

Glimmer was now throwing a hissy fit. "How can you not KNOW about that stuff? He's what, seventeen? HE IS CLUEEEEEEELESS!"

"No," Peeta insisted. "I know what IT is."

Glimmer stuck her bottom lip out like a fat, lip-glossed caterpillar. "I sure doubt it," she replied. "Prove it."

Peeta paled. "How?"

Glimmer shrugged. "I dunno, say what they use or when they get it."

Peeta's pale, pasty face grew paper white. "I don't use naughty words."

Glimmer smirked. "I… dare… you."

Thresh went back to watching Clove and Katniss, who suddenly had stopped fighting. They seemed to be making up after Clove socked Katniss in the eye.

"We choose truth," Cato said, not even looking at Kit, who was confused.

"But I want a dare."

"Sh, if they give us a freaky dare Clove'll freak again." Cato shushed her. Kit sighed.

"Truth."

They could almost see the cogs turning in Gale and Katniss's heads when finally the former offered, "What is your favorite Panem party game?"

Kit giggled and Cato looked distraught, for you see, Panem party games are (ahem) a bit wild for kids who have lived in districts all their lives. There were five main ones and lots of assorted others. The main ones consisted of _Bash Bash_, one called 'Call Her Up' which was basically prank-calling people rumors about themselves, _Cannon_, which was where three people held hands in a circle and one person in the middle had to squish fruit in each of their faces, but with their eyes closed (sickening, really), and there was one called _Swimmers Retreat_, in which one person filled up a lot of glasses and cups and bowls and such and they threw them at each other rapidly, and then there was _Prep_, in which a bunch of people prepped themselves for fake Hunger Games interviews. That one was the most boring.

Cato, stricken, numbly said _Cannon_. Kit thought a moment before saying _Prep_. She decided that it was the safest game to play.

They spun the axe and it landed on Rue and Beetee. Rue shrieked, covering her eyes.

**A/N: What will happen next? Review and you shall pick! ^_^**


	14. Cody Simp Drama and Annick (Finnie?)

**A/N: Well, I didn't get the types of reviews I was hoping for. But I DID get my iPod restored (the photos were bugging, literally ahahah) and I did get a fave or a follow. I forget. I just remember I was happy. So y'all can thank SandyXX for that and getting me to update much earlier than I normally do!**

**BTW- I discovered my fave (fave? Really? Maybe second fave. Arena by the Tributes still reigns no. 1) new song today- I Wanna Go by Britney Spears. Used to hate her, but I love the beat of this song… with its weird lyrics… Can I get anybody else who likes it? You? You? Weird guy in back? No? OK. **

**Back to the story, I've gabbed long enuff. **

"Well, Bee? Rue?" Kit asked mysteriously. "Truth or dare? You must pick!"

Rue, a bit scared of what the older kids might dare her to do with Beetee, quickly answered, "TRUTH! T-truth, I mean. Truth."

Kit glanced at Cato. "Want any input on this, Cay?"

Cato shrugged. "Not really. And never call me that again."

Kit stuck her tongue out playfully at him before turning back to the odd couple. "Alrighty… Ooh, I gotta goooooood one!" she rubbed her hands together gleefully. "What has been your wildest fantasy, EVER?!" she asked, an evil glint in her eye.

Beetee sprang up like a crazed jack-in the box. "I know!" he cried. Everyone leaned in eagerly to hear his answer- "Build a nuclear bow with double-canister bulletproof arrows and gunpowder trailings triple headed for Katniss's uprising in District Fifteen!"

Everyone stared.

"District Fifteen?" asked Prim weakly. He nodded.

"Until a year or so ago, we didn't even know there was a THIRTEEN!" Katniss told him, her voice strained. "And another uprising? More wars? NO THANKS, BEE. I'm officially D- O- N- E with those. After I saw the poor girl in the lemon-yellow coat and inquisitive, pinched nose that watched her mother die get shot, that was it for me. After the one-"

"Shut up, Katniss," Johanna growled.

"MY biggest dream is to marry Cody Simpson!" Rue said brightly. Prim squealed.

"Ooh, I have his premium diamond-pack More-Cody posters!" she squeaked, high-fiving her friend.

"Oh. My. GOOOOOOSH! They haven't even shown the public the Number 293, have they?" Rue replied, her face contorted into what could only be described as Simpson Love.

"YES… It's in my pack! IT'S HIM SHIRTLESS, HIKING WITH PRADA BOOTS!"

"AAUUEEEE!" Glimmer joined in the squeal-fest. "PRADA?!"

"SHIRTLESS!" Rue screamed ecstatic.

"HIKING!" Prim joyfully hollered in a fume of euphoria (or was that just Bieber perfume?)

Finnick made a pouty face as he muttered to Annie, "I thought I was the hit guy."

"Were, baby," Annie said, leaning into him. "But hey, ya still got me!"

Finnick's handsome face wrinkled for a millisecond. He stood up, conflicting emotions dashing across his face. "Um, Annie… I don't know how to say this, but… I'm breaking up with you."

Annie frowned. "Foo."

Finnick looked almost angry now. "_Foo_? FOO?! That's what you said when they gave you half a scoop less ice cream than me at the ice cream place! FOO is what you said when I beat you in the arcade by one point! FOO is what you said last night, when I didn't-"

"FINNICK!" Annie screamed. Finnick pouted.

Johanna smiled from her spot next to his feet. "Go on, go on. I'm having the time of my life here, kids."

**A/N: I'm tired. Lemme just post this before I fall ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**: ) REVIEW?!**


	15. The Coal Dust Fairy

**A/N: OK, so far nobody's hitting that review button. And whenever I think nobody's reading, I look at traffic stats and see a couple thousand. So what happened? Did killer monkeys and hummingbirds fly away with your computer? Did you have a storm and suddenly there was no power? Or… did you just think, **_**oh, this story sucks. Whatever, I just won't review.**_** ? Well… it's up to you guys. If I get more faves, follows, and reviews I will update. But otherwise… This might be the last chapter. Dead serious. I'm giving y'all one last chance. O_O!**

**I know, a little harsh. But I feel like I'm not getting ANY input if no one reviews, and then I feel bad. And I just don't want to write if nobody likes my story. If you liked the story, then you'd review! Or fave/follow! EEKERS! (end rant here.)**

"No," decided Finnick, "I will most NOT continue." And with that, he puffed his chest out and sighed.

Rue spun the axe eagerly, and Beetee looked on.

It landed on Johanna and Finnick.

"Ooh. We haven't had one in five thousand YEARS," Johanna exaggerated. She glanced sideways at Finnick. "Dare. Do your best, _tween_." She said the word disgustedly.

Rue didn't even have to think. "Kiss 'im!"

Johanna snickered. "You really are bad at Truth or Dare." With that, she gave Finnick a big old smooch. He grinned at Rue menacingly.

Rue was furious that somebody would call her bad at a game- especially one she enjoyed. "All right! I thought I was being kind, but obviously you don't appreciate splendorificness! MAKE OUT WITH HIM!"

"Gladly!" Johanna shot back. She turned to Finnick and was obviously pretending to be Annie. "Oh, Finnie, I'm so scared… the voices are back in my head… whatever am I to do? Finnie, I need you to m-"

"HEY! HEY! HEY!" Katniss spoke up. "Let's keep this PG, people. PG, I said, not X!"

Johanna beamed. "Ha, ha! As if. Rue, have you ever seen an X-rated movie?"

Rue, wanting desperately to fit in with Katniss and her friends, said casually, "Sure, who hasn't?"

Tears and gasps of laughter broke out throughout the group, except for Beetee, Katniss, Prim, and Annie. Beetee was shaking his head in disapproval. Katniss was scowling at Johanna. Prim was scratching her head, wondering what X-rated meant. And Annie was staring off into the distance, hands cupped over her ears.

"What?" Rue wanted to know.

"Rated… X… for _content_!" Glimmer choked out, laughing until she felt her lungs might burst.

Rue scratched her head. "Um… OK." Prim swallowed.

Rue was so confused and embarrassed that when Johanna spun the axe she forgot to enforce her to make out with Finnick. Instead, she hid behind her little afro and wished she hadn't called up Beetee to be her partner.

The axe spun a little more and landed on Katniss and Gale.

"AGAIN?!" Katniss shouted. Clove sniggered.

"Shall I dare you to play Bash Bash?" quipped Finnick sarcastically.

Gale shook his head. He was so red faced, he looked like a spinning tomato. "NO! NO! NO!"

Katniss touched his arm. "Gale, we haven't said dare or truth yet. We should do a truth."

"Yes." Gale straightened up- now a prim and proper tomato. "We pick truth."

Johanna shrugged. "Shhh, Finnick. I know how to do embarrassing ones. All right, cowards. Listen up. What is the most embarrassing thing you've ever experienced?"

Katniss immediately blushed, and Gale's face was redder than a tomato, if possible. Sort of like a lava-drenched redskinned redhead who just got finger-painted upon with red paint and tomatoes were thrown at him. That kind of red.

"Um… you first," Gale offered to Katniss.

"OOOOOH, such a MAN," taunted Clove.

Katniss blushed another tint of pink before she answered. "Um, in sixth grade, I was sort of hormonal…"

"GO ON," Johanna and Clove screamed at the same time. Kit leaned back against Cato, arms folded and smug smile on her face.

"Well, I was kind of maybe a bit boy crazy."

"Crazy about me, Katniss?" Peeta said dreamily, blue eyes wide open.

"NO," Katniss all but screamed, and in a quieter tone, "Ew." Then she continued her story:

"So there were ten guys in my class- Garrett, Jake, Williams, Brookes, Arnold, Josh, Johnny, Gavin, Erik, and Zach."

"There were eleven!" objected Peeta, frowning. "I was in your class, too."

Katniss swallowed. "UM. At that time you were basically a walking food sack with blond hair. _YOU. WERE. FAT_. Anyhoo."

Peeta frowned, and everyone else, loving the story so far, leaned in slightly but eagerly.

"So, um, I was kind of crazy. I changed my appearance, like I splattered berry juice on my lips for lipstick, used my mother's blush, attempted to curl my hair all in attempts one of them would think I was cute. Weeeeeeellllll, one did. Arnold. But he was a geek. But I wanted a boyfriend, so I asked him out. For nearly a week we just did stuff like walked to the bakery and Seam and stuff holding hands, till he tried to kiss me. I knew that he ate his boogers, so I ran away shouting 'SNOT FACE! SNOT FACE!'"

The circle was silent.

"Gale?" asked Glimmer quietly.

Gale shrugged. "Um, you know. Burped in class. Same difference." He made a grab for the bottle but Cato and Thresh pushed him back.

"NO!" roared Thresh. "TELL ALL!"

Gale's face was so red you would barely recognize him, but he squeaked out, "I was the coal dust princess in our fourth-grade play!"

"Do the dance," Peeta all but shouted.

"NO!" Gale yelled.

His friends starting making menacing faces. Clove threatened to stab his wrists if he didn't. He was on the fence on whether to do it then. Johanna threatened to chop off his toes with her axe. He was teetering on the fence by then. Thresh said he'd punch his arm if he didn't, and he just about fell off the fence by then. He cleared his throat and stood up in a sort of ballet position.

Everybody's mouth fell open as he did a few cartwheels and a gigantic leap and landed in the river.

Everyone laughed when, sopping wet and a lily pad slipping down his right temple, he did a clumsy somersault and a kind of Russian dance- knees bent, legs kicking, arms held in front.

"That must've been humiliating," giggled Glimmer.

Gale rejoined the circle, blinking water out of his eyes. "Oh, it was. Tori McCallan AND Dory Kippers both chose to revoke their crushes on me."

"Nice," mumbled Cato.

Gale plucked the lily pad off his head and gave the axe a weak graze. It spun around twice and landed on…

**A/N: Well, up to you all. Finish this story here or continue? Only YOU can decide. : ) **


End file.
